mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game for the XBox 360 and PlayStation3, released in 2006. It is the first game to feature Silver the Hedgehog, who is playable along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Blaze. Plot 200 years in the future, a silver hedgehog – Silver the Hedgehog – battles alongside Blaze the Cat against an evil lava monster named Iblis, whom he can defeat but never destroy (always reducing him to a ball of flame which eventually regenerates), and searches for a way to destroy him for good. A black hedgehog named Mephiles the Dark tells him that Sonic released Iblis in the past, calling him the “Iblis Trigger”, and that if Silver goes back in time and kills him, Iblis will never be released. Mephiles transports Silver and Blaze to the present. The kingdom of Soleanna, led by Princess Elise, celebrates the Festival of the Sun, when Dr. Eggman, having survived the battle with Sonic and Blaze, crashes the festival and attempts to kidnap Elise, but she is rescued by Sonic. Silver watches, recognizing Sonic from the image Mephiles showed him in the purple Chaos Emerald. Eggman eventually captures Elise and takes her aboard his new Egg Carrier. During this, Elise gives Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald, which she has somehow always had with her for ten years. As Silver is about to attack Sonic, Amy mistakes him for Sonic and runs over to him, distracting him. He tells her he is looking for someone, and she offers to help him find him, unaware of his intentions. Meanwhile, Shadow is now working for GUN, and Rouge is once again their agent. Rouge is on a mission to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness from Eggman’s base in a winter area, but does not return, so Shadow goes to rescue her. They meet up and head out of the base. Eggman’s robot pet, Egg Cerberus, attacks them, but Shadow knocks him out by making him smash into a wall. Sonic meets up with Tails, and together they rescue Elise from a cell in some ruins. Eggman sends Egg Cerberus after Sonic, but weakened from his battle with Shadow he is no match for Sonic, who causes him to crash into a wall, killing him. Tails distracts the Eggman robots while Sonic escapes with Elise. Sonic and Elise fall in love, and Elise says that Eggman is after the Flames of Disaster. The sun god of Soleanna is Solaris, whose rage is said to destroy the world in the form of the Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago the world nearly experienced Solaris’s wrath, and Elise’s father, the Duke of Soleanna, was killed. At the ruins of the former castle of Soleanna (before Solaris’s awakening), Eggman confronts Shadow and Rouge, and when one robot attacks Rouge, she drops the Scepter of Darkness, which falls to the ground, releasing Mephiles the Dark, who was imprisoned inside it, through Shadow’s shadow taking a form similar to that of Shadow (as seen in Silver’s future). He accuses Shadow of sealing him inside the scepter, and transports him and Rouge into the future, before he travels into the future himself. Amy separates from Silver in search of Sonic shortly before Silver finds Sonic and attacks him. While Sonic is distracted fighting Silver, Eggman kidnaps Elise again. Silver tries to kill Sonic, but Amy stops him, now knowing what his intentions were and telling him not to kill Sonic. Silver begins to question whether he should kill Sonic even if it means saving the world. Sonic and Tails meet up with Knuckles, who gives them a message from Eggman telling them to meet up with him if they want him to return Elise. Sonic decides to confront him, and races to Eggman’s base with Tails and Knuckles. Silver and Blaze, meanwhile, also head to the base to learn something new. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles meet Eggman and Sonic gives him the blue Chaos Emerald. Eggman now has enough Chaos Emeralds to operate his device and sends Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles through time. Shortly after, Silver and Blaze arrive. Eggman’s guard robot, Egg Genesis – who has the blue emerald inside him – attacks them, but Silver fights him and destroys him, obtaining the blue Chaos Emerald. Amy sneaks through Eggman’s base and runs into Elise as she sneaks out of her cell, and both escape the base. Shadow and Rouge figure out that they are 200 years into the future, and shortly after, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive from Eggman’s device. Shadow says that to return to their original time they need to use Chaos Control with two Chaos Emeralds. They separate in search of Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles witness Mephiles telling Silver and Blaze that Sonic is the Iblis Trigger before sending them to the present. Tails looks up information on the computer and says that two days after the Festival of the Sun, Eggman’s Egg Carrier will explode while Elise is on it, killing her. Shadow and Rouge find the green Chaos Emerald, and find Omega, in standby mode. Sonic contacts Rouge, saying that he found something. Shadow and Rouge meet up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and they track down the cyan Chaos Emerald. However, it is in the possession of Iblis. Sonic defeats Iblis and gets the cyan emerald. Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control to open a time portal back to the present. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge enter, but Shadow sees Mephiles and stays behind to fight him. Rouge finds Omega and gives him the green Chaos Emerald to travel into the future and get Shadow. While in the future, Shadow fights Mephiles, who points out Shadow of the future is sealed inside an energy cage, claiming that the people did this out of fear of his power after Iblis awakened. Shadow seemingly defeats Mephiles, but Mephiles gets Shadow to the ground before Omega intervenes and defeats Mephiles, who returns to the present. Shadow and Omega use this time portal to return as well. Silver questions Mephiles about the Iblis Trigger, but Mephiles says his only chance of changing the future is to kill Sonic, and that he is at the terminal station. There, Eggman has Elise on a train equipped with bombs, intending to blow her up. Sonic is able to rescue her, but is attacked by Silver. Eggman captures Elise again. Shadow rushes to Sonic’s defense, and while Sonic pursues Eggman and Elise, Shadow and Silver fight and use Chaos Control at the same time, which opens a time portal. Shadow tells Silver that Mephiles is trying to eliminate the past, and to find the truth, they must witness the events that happened 10 years ago, and both go back in time. Elise says she would rather die than be Eggman’s prisoner, and jumps off his floating platform. Sonic catches her and takes her into the jungle to evade Eggman’s robots, before he decides she should return to the castle. In the past, the duke and some scientists try to awaken Solaris so that they can alter time, however, Solaris’s power explodes, killing the scientists and mortally wounding the duke, before Solaris separates into Iblis and Mephiles, in the form of a flame ball and shadowy smoke, respectively. Shadow and Silver decide to split up, with Shadow going after Mephiles and Silver going after Iblis. The duke gives Shadow the Scepter of Darkness and seals Iblis inside the white Chaos Emerald, and from it seals him inside Elise. Before dying, he tells Elise to not cry, or else her tears will release Iblis. Meanwhile, Shadow seals Mephiles inside the Scepter of Darkness, realizing that this is why Mephiles accused him of doing so. Before Shadow and Silver return to the present, Silver gives Elise the blue Chaos Emerald. (how it remained with her for ten years if Sonic has been collecting it in the past is unknown) Eggman demands that Elise meet him at his base or else he will destroy the city. Elise has no choice but to accept. Silver tells Blaze that Sonic is not the Iblis Trigger, and they come to the conclusion that Eggman is trying to release Iblis. Eggman tells Elise, on board the Egg Carrier, that he wishes to use Solaris’s Flames of Disaster – Iblis – to change and manipulate time so he can rule the world. To do this he needs Elise and the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, Omega fights Mephiles and defeats him. Before he disappears, Mephiles tells Omega that he (Omega) was the one who imprisoned Shadow. Omega tells Shadow this, and Shadow decides he will still defend the world even if they will turn on him later. Silver defends Sonic from Eggman robots, and both head off to rescue Elise. However, the Egg Carrier’s engines malfunction, and, as foreshadowed in the computer of the future, it crashes, killing Elise and possibly Eggman. Sonic and Silver use the cyan and white Chaos Emeralds to open a time portal. Sonic uses it to go to the past so he can save Elise from her fate while Silver and Blaze use it to go to the future, with Sonic giving the cyan emerald to Silver so he can defeat Iblis. After appearing a few hours in the past, Sonic boards the Egg Carrier and enters the cockpit as the engines begin to malfunction. Eggman fights Sonic in a mech called the Egg Wyvern, but Sonic defeats him, sending him falling. Sonic jumps out of the Egg Carrier with Elise before it crashes, and both survive (so does Eggman). Shadow, Rouge, and Omega confront Mephiles, and defeat him, declining his offer for them to join him. Shadow tries to seal Mephiles inside the Scepter of Darkness, but Mephiles, having absorbed Shadow’s power through his shadow when he was released, is now too powerful for this, and the scepter is destroyed. Mephiles creates several clones of himself, but Shadow unleashes his full power and destroys all the clones. In the future, Silver and Blaze face Iblis. Silver defeats Iblis, temporarily reducing him to a ball of flame, as usual. Silver tries to use the Chaos Emeralds to seal Iblis inside him, but is unable to. Blaze, having fire power and therefore a flame inside her, and seals Iblis inside her. She tells Silver to seal her in another dimension, but he is unwilling to do this to her, so she destroys herself along with Iblis. Mephiles, having survived the battle with Shadow, sneaks behind Sonic and shoots an energy wave through his back, killing him. This causes Elise to shed a tear, which releases Iblis from inside her. Mephiles merges with Iblis into Solaris, warping time into one timeless Shadow Realm that is past, present, and future. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Elise, and Eggman are all present. It is revealed that Mephiles’s plan was to cause Elise to cry in despair, which is why he told Silver to kill Sonic. (why he didn't merge with Iblis in the future is unknown, but possibly because Iblis was too evolved) Now that Mephiles and Iblis are Solaris, he intends to destroy all existing timelines. Sensing that Sonic’s soul has not completely left yet, Elise realizes he can be revived. Eggman locates the Chaos Emeralds, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Silver find them, and Elise uses them to bring Sonic back to life, transforming into Super Sonic. Sonic turns Shadow and Silver into Super Shadow and Super Silver as well. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fight Solaris and defeat him, destroying him and causing a jump back in time to a time several years ago, when Solaris was only a flame, and had not yet been awakened and subsequently separated into Iblis and Mephiles. Sonic and Elise, appearing in this time, realize that if they extinguish this flame, Solaris will never exist. Although Elise is hesitant to do so – as this would mean that she and Sonic would never meet – she blows out the flame, destroying Solaris and reversing all events related to him. At the time of the Festival of the Sun, Sonic stands on a ledge to watch, and Elise senses his presence, and seems to remember him, saying his presence seems familiar. Eggman does not attack, since there is no Solaris, therefore there is no Iblis or “Flames of Disaster” for Eggman to seek. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Princess Elise *Dr. Eggman *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris Stages *Wave Ocean *Dusty Desert *White Acropolis *Crisis City *Flame Core *Radical Train *Tropical Jungle *Kingdom Valley *Aquatic Base *End of the World Reception *This game was criticized by many due to slow loading time, complex plot, controls, and level designs, as well as the romance between Sonic and Elise. It is one of the most hated games in the franchise, along with Sonic Labyrinth. **In 2017, it was reviewed by the Angry Video Game Nerd by request, in two parts, the first being his introduction to the game, and the second exploring it to the end. Though evidently unfamiliar with 3D Sonic games over the classic ones, he shares many common complaints about it. At the end of Part 1 he places it in a video game torture chamber and whips it. Trivia *Sonic and Blaze apparently not recognizing each other, as well as a Chaos Emerald paradox that would make most games before this impossible, suggests that these games only transpired in the revised timeline, and therefore that the main timeline even from the beginning was first created when Elise blew out Solaris's flame in the past. *It is unknown how Silver was able to travel to Iblis's future when Mephiles would have absorbed Iblis already in the present. However, it could be that his time in the future was synchronized with Sonic altering the past, so the equivalent amount of time of Sonic's time travel would have gone by in Silver's future before Mephiles absorbed Iblis. Possible split timeline While the end of the game gives the impression that Elise blowing out the flame that was Solaris in the past erased Mephiles and Iblis from history entirely, there are hints that imply that this only created a new timeline (one the future games are set in) in which they never existed. *While Mephiles kills Sonic in the present to merge with Iblis, the future Silver returns to (through the same portal that Sonic used to go back in time) is the same future ravaged by Iblis. This implies that, while Silver didn't change anything when Mephiles took him to the present, Sonic created a new timeline by changing Elise's fate. *In Sonic Generations, Time Eater accesses the Iblis future, making Crisis City one of the stages Sonic must complete. This implies that the Iblis future remains intact as an alternate reality. *Mephiles sought to manipulate Silver into killing Sonic so Elise would shed a tear and release Iblis early. Having visited the future, he knew that Iblis rose to power without merging with him, and thus it is likely he sought to create a new timeline in which he and Iblis could become Solaris, which he figured could only be done if Iblis's future was no longer set in stone. After his manipulation of Silver failed, Mephiles sought the yellow Chaos Emerald, seemingly because he needed one to merge with Iblis, but he already possessed the purple Emerald, and was likely seeking the second Emerald to travel back in time and kill Sonic himself. It is possible that when Sonic created a new future, Mephiles realized history had changed, and made his move, using only the purple Emerald to merge with Iblis. *Confusion regarding the ending of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time led to much fan speculation of a split timeline created when Zelda sent Link back in time, which was later officially confirmed by Nintendo. *The inspiration for the Sonic games, Dragonball Z, depicted time travel as being unable to change the time traveler's timeline, but create a new timeline. In Cell's unaltered timeline, the androids kill the Z Fighters, Trunks kills the androids, and Cell kills Trunks. In Trunks's timeline, Trunks, having traveled to a timeline and trained to fight Cell, kills Cell instead. In the "main" timeline, created by Trunks and Cell's actions arriving from their own timelines, the androids do not kill the Z Fighters, and Cell from his own timeline, considered the "main" Cell, is killed. Although it is true that Shadow and Silver's actions during Mephiles and Iblis's creation had already taken place, their intent was not to change history. *There are also events in each timeline that mirror Cell in Dragonball Z, effectively making Solaris another of his counterparts: **Blaze sacrifices herself to defeat Iblis, much like how Goku sacrifices himself to keep a selfdestructing Cell from destroying the earth. This Iblis and Cell come from the unaltered, apocalyptic timeline. **In the timeline not considered the "main" one but better than the unaltered one, Silver and Trunks become stronger and kill Solaris and Cell. Although, in Trunks's timeline, much of the death and destruction has still happened, while aside from the Duke's death, it was kept to a minimum in the Solaris timeline and presumably is restored with Solaris's death. **In the "main" timeline, Trunks and Krillin kill Cell in his larval form before he can grow into a form capable of absorbing people or androids, which could have been the inspiration for Elise blowing out the Solaris flame before it could split into Iblis and Mephiles. In Cell's case, this does not spare the "main" timeline from Cell, as this is the only timeline in which Cell - from his own timeline - achieves perfect form, and merely prevents a second Cell from becoming a threat. **The idea that Mephiles sought to create a new timeline where he could merge with Iblis once the Iblis future wasn't set in stone is similar to Cell travelling "back in time" to the main timeline to absorb Androids 17 and 18, who, in his time, had been destroyed by Trunks. This would mean that there are three timelines split from this game: *The unaltered timeline in which Elise is killed and Iblis awakens and destroys the world, before Blaze sacrifices herself to destroy him. Mephiles and Silver's time travelling acts still occur as it does not change the future, and everything in the game up to Elise's death transpires. Mephiles's whearabouts following his final fight with Shadow would be unclear, as he had fought him here and survived in the Solaris timeline, although he may have eventually tried to merge with Iblis in the future and been killed by him. *The "Solaris" timeline of this game, created by Sonic going back in time to before the Egg Carrier crash and changing history by saving Elise. Aware that history has changed and that the Iblis future is not set in stone anymore, Mephiles merges with Iblis into Solaris, and is destroyed by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. *The "main" timeline in which Solaris never existed due to Elise blowing out the flame. A problem with this theory is that, in the "Solaris timeline", while Silver could have been taken from the present having not returned to the future from this timeline (but remembered the future he came from), Blaze is not present, which is presumably because of her sacrifice, implying it is the same timeline altered. Category:Games Category:3D games